The Outsiders
by Tall-Ripley
Summary: HermioneLupin pairing. Seventh year setting. Hermione has a life changing experince that only Lupin can understand. This is a story of love, unfailing friendships, and faith.


The Outsiders

Disclaimer: just writing for fun, not for money. HP belongs to JK Rowling.

Ch. 1 - Preludes

Playing dead was easier said than done. Commanding ones body to remain limp when being shaken like a twig is very hard to do, especially when the "Shaker" is a werewolf. She had already been bitten more than once and she had read enough to know that she was cursed, well, if she lived anyways.

Salvation came in the form of a bunny, who had gotten scared enough to seek safer surroundings. The werewolf smelled it before he saw it. Fortuantely, the bunny was quick and managed zig and zag away from the werewolf. Entranced by the bunny, the predator ran after it.

As soon as the coast was clear, Hermione Granger got up and ran with all her being. Fear was a great motivator and it served her well. The evening air was crisp enough to cause her lungs to ache. After a while her steady run faltered and she found herself leaning against a tree watching the landscape intently for the sign of her attacker. He was nowhere to be seen and she let out a shaky breath of relief. When she was able, she continued her walk home. When she got home she was relieved to see the lights weren't on and nobody was obviously home.

She entered through the kitchen door and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Blood dripped on the wooden floor and Hermione made a mental note to clean it up as soon as possible. First on her list though was tending her injuries. She couldn't use magic to heal her wounds since she was still underaged, however, she had many herbs she figured was safe to use. She quickly prepared the herbs and in no time she was putting a ill smelling herbal paste on her wounds. After applying the bandages on her arms, defensive wounds, she began cleaning up her mess. She disposed on the bloody clothes and rags in the fireplace and set them ablaze. As she watched to fire burn, the adrenaline she had been acting on started to drop down to normal levels.

'I'm cursed!' she thought. Her body began to shake involuntarily and tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

'They'll expel me from Hogwarts once they find out. They can't find out. I'll make the wolf'sbane potion, enough to last a year. It'll get me through, it has too!" Hermione rocked herself back and forth, trying to assure herself.

'What about Ron and Harry? Could she tell them? They were her best friends, she could trust them. '

Her mind was going a mile a minute. Her biggest fear was what if she hurt somebody. She could't live with that. Yes, she had to tell Ron and Harry. They could help her get what she needed. It could work.

'I need to find a way to control the curse.' she realized'. She needed a better wolfsbane potion than the one Snape brewed, if it was possible. She also needed the library. Since she was on summer break, Hogwarts was off limits. She would have to settled for Diagon Alley, the bookstore was her only option. These idea's kept her from screaming and totally breaking down. She was desperate she knew, but she also knew she wasn't alone. Harry and Ron would never leave her. It was late when she summoned two owls. Her parents were due back at anytime and she wanted to get the letters off before they got there. The less questions the better. She was relieved when Hedwig and Pig showed up. They both gently nibbled her hand as she attached her letters to their legs.

"Hurry, get these letters to Harry and Ron. Please!" Both without further orders, immediately flew to their destinations. She knew Ron and Harry would be at Diagon Alley, nothing would keep them away. Her letters didn't hide her desperation although she didn't try to alarm them. She couldn't write everything in the letters in case they fell in the wrong hands, but she told them she needed them. They would be there and that gave her comfort. Comfort to make it through the long night. Most of the night, she sat starring into the full moon which was already putting her under its spell.


End file.
